


The (Shipped) Gold Standard

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon of what happened after Dave ran off the dance floor in Prom Queen. Kurtofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Shipped) Gold Standard

_I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs  
_ _But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me_

Dave sat on the hallway floor outside the gymnasium, chest wracking with sobs as he tried to regain control of his emotions and _just stop fucking crying_. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, the scepter and crown long forgotten on the floor at his feet.

"Hey," said a voice, startling Dave out of his reverie and making him turn. Of course. Of _fucking_ course. It just had to be Kurt. The boy was walking toward him, black boots sounding surprisingly soft for what Dave expected to be clunky and loud. _Dancing Queen_ was still blaring from the speakers in the gym. "There you are. You alright?"

Dave dropped his gaze as Kurt sat down next to him, making sure to fold the kilt underneath himself. "I'm fine." When Kurt didn't make any move, Dave huffed, staring at him. He was still wearing the crown. "You can go now. You probably wanna get back to your boyfriend."

Kurt shrugged. "He'll be fine by himself. I'm actually more concerned with you right now. I… I'm really sorry, David. I – I shouldn't have pressured you back there. I know how hard of a situation this is and I shouldn't have said anything. I guess that just being around Blaine for so long now, someone who's out and proud just as I am, maybe it skewed my vision a little bit, I don't know. I suppose I just thought that it would be the perfect opportunity for you, is all." He paused. "You know, for a second there I thought you might actually dance with me," he said softly.

"I probably would've, if you hadn't said that," replied Dave, and they fell into an uncomfortable, tense silence. "You know what you said to me the other day? You said that you didn't expect me to come out right away and then… and then you go right ahead and say not five minutes ago that I should."

"And I'm sorry about that, I am."

Dave looked up at him and Kurt gave him a small, tight-lipped smile.

"David?"

"What?" Dave said grumpily.

"Will you… will you dance with me?" Realizing how awkward of a question that probably sounded, since the other boy's brow furrowed in confusion, Kurt attempted to cover his tracks. "It's just, Blaine offered to dance with me, but, you know, I'd… I'd much rather share it with you. I want to go back into that gym and dance with my, uhm… my king."

"You what?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't make me say it again. It was embarrassing enough the first time and I can't believe I even said it at all in the first place."

Dave noticed for the first time how pink Kurt's cheeks had gotten. "Sure."

Kurt chanced a glance back up into the other boy's face. "Really?"

Dave reluctantly nodded in agreement and heaved himself up off the ground. "Come on." Kurt started for a moment at the hand outstretched toward him before grabbing it in his own and letting the other boy help him up.

"Are you sure about this, Dave? I mean, you don't actually have to do anything, you especially don't have to go out there and dance with me, just… I want you to be happy, David. This is prom; it's meant to be fun, you should be able to be yourself, you… shouldn't have to hide."

Fresh, hot tears were threatening to fall from Dave's eyes for the second time in less than only five minutes as he continued to listen to Kurt talk.

"Oh god, don't, don't cry, Dave."

"It's just that I…" Dave's back hit the adjacent wall. "I'm g-gay, Kurt. I know what I said a few weeks ago and everything but I mean, I'm pretty damn sure of it. No matter how I make out with Santana it's just…. it can't even come close to that one kiss I had with you. And yeah, maybe that's only because we're both kinda in love with other people and that could be some of the reason why we don't really feel anything for each other but I just-"

"Wait, you – you're in love with somebody? Who?"

All Dave could do was stare pointedly at the other boy.

Kurt's eyes widened even further. " _Oh_. D-Dave, I…"

"Nevermind, it doesn't really matter anyway," said Dave, pushing his way past Kurt in an attempt to remove himself from the conversation as fast as humanly possible.

"Dave, _please_. It… it matters all the world to me. You don't even know how much that means to me." Dave turned back to look at Kurt as he spoke. "Do you know how many times I've heard someone say that they loved me? Hundreds of times from my family, sure, but from another boy? Zero. Not even Blaine has said that to me."

"But I thought you guys were, like, 'in love' or whatever."

"Honestly, I'm not really that sure that we are. He's never said it to me and I haven't said it either and only a couple weeks before we got together he was telling me I wasn't sexy at all, so."

"Wait, what?"

"Err, yeah. I apparently have the sexual appeal of a baby penguin."

"…You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Kurt, you… you're like the sexiest guy I know. That Blaine guy's gotta be a complete idiot if he can't see that."

Kurt blushed, cheeks turning a bright pink, but didn't respond to that. "Anyway, uhm… can we get back in there now? I'd really like to dance, er, with, with you. If you don't mind. You don't have to do anything, you know come out to the school, I'm sorry I even brought it up to you before, I-"

"Hummel. Stop talking. Please. I'll, I'll dance with you. If that's what you really want." Kurt nodded almost imperceptibly, a small smile gracing his features, and leaned down to grab Dave's crown and scepter in his hand. Walking back over to the jock, Kurt stared in the other boy's face for a moment before taking the crown and placing it back on his head. Dave looked back at him, as though he was attempting to read Kurt's mind. Kurt held out the scepter to him in the small space between them, giving Dave another smile and taking Dave's other hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's knock 'em dead," said Kurt, a twinkle in his eye, before he walked off back into the gym, Dave trailing after him.

_Fin._


End file.
